


Gaining You, Losing You

by Iridia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hehehe, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's timer is nearing zero, and the sky is dark as he drives down an empty street. How's he supposed to meet his soulmate if everyone's asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining You, Losing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLivvvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote to torture my friend

It was dark, the still night matching the disappointment settling in Harry's stomach. Today was supposed to have been the day, and though his counter wasn't at zero yet it was too late to possibly meet his soulmate now. Harry closed his eyes for a second, swallowing his doubts. What if he was defective? What if he didn't have a soulmate?

Harry shook his head and opened his eyes, eyes that immediately widened as he slammed his breaks. It was too late though and he heard a sicken crunch as his car hit the figure running across the road. "Oh god," Harry scrambled out and rushed to the man lying half under his car. "Hey hey hey, are you ok? Please be ok." He looked around for anyone who could help, but the lights in all the homes on the street were out.

Harry grabbed the man and pulled him out, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind reminding him not to move an injured person. As he got him out Harry's eyes were drawn to the flashing timer on the stranger's wrist, a timer that read all zeros, a timer that was flashing in beat with his own. "No..." He felt his voice break.

Oh please no...

It was him,

His soulmate.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Harry felt tears trail down his cheeks, "Please, stay with me." He pulled the smaller man into his lap, cradling his head.

The man's eyes cracked open slowly. "It's you," he mumbled, "I've been...waiting for you."

"I'm Harry, I'll get you help ok? Just hold on." Why hadn't he charged his cell today? Why? Why?!

"It's nice t-to meet you Har..Harry. I'm Louis," blood dribbled down Louis' chin as he spoke. "I'm, I'm so glad I finally got to meet you. You're as lovely as I pictured."

The night remained silent, everyone unaware of what had just happened. Harry looked around frantically, "Help! Please anyone!" He clutched Louis closer, sobs threatening to overtake him.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon," Louis said in a broken voice, "I'll see you again one day I hope."

Harry bent over the man, "NO! No please! Stay with me, keep fighting!"

"It's ok my Harry," a shaky hand came up to wipe at the tears on Harry's face. "I'm glad to have seen you. I-I love you." Louis' eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Don't close your eyes, keep them on me. Please Louis please, this isn't the end, you can do this." Harry bent and pressed their foreheads together. He gasped as cold lips met his own, pulling away to watch as Louis' smile faded slowly.

"It's ok, it's ok," Louis pushed the words out, Harry's grip on him tightening. They locked gazes, not letting go until Louis' eyes glazed over, his body going lax in Harry's lap.

Harry sobbed despondently, he didn't know how long he sat there, wasn't even aware when people began to emerge from their houses, shocked gasps and whispers filling the air. His soulmate was gone forever. The timer on his wrist faded to a dark red, portraying an agonizing string of zeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry about this guys


End file.
